Goodbye Superman
by Naughty Uncle Sam
Summary: This isn what I thought may happen aftyer the Season 5 finale Vessel. Hope U find it interesting !


Goodbye Superman

Summary: I have watched so many TV shows, but Smallville is my most favourite American series I have ever watched. I hope you will find this story interesting. Spoiler: Season 5 finale – Vessel

The entire Metropolis was bathed in darkness. The whole world seemed to be doomed to eerie, sharp darkness. It had been something beyond imagination and understanding, like a nightmare. Madness arisen. The commotion broke out there, riot happened on the streets, alleyways and boulevards in every major city around the globe. And what was more, an unknown virus onslaught on every system. Everything broke down as if this was the end of the world.

Chloe was running along a street in the city of Metropolis, her soul swamped by heart thumping fear and a terrible anguish. Her ankle was bleeding. She felt perspiration dampen her face, rivulets of sweat running down her whole jacket. With each minute passed the riot that took place on the street worsened. She kept dashing forward, her feet clattering against the cobbles and puddles of roadside water. Her lucky escape owed everything to Lionel Luthor who not just saved her life but possibly sacrifice his life to help her escape.

The riot was still raging. The militia was unable to stop the advance of violence that broke out so sudden. There was clamour and panic everywhere…… men and women alike ran frantically for their lives. Meanwhile, Chloe kept on moving, sobbing as she ran. She was like the rest of the world- helpless. She looked down to the ground to make sure she didn't fall as her feet carried her as fast as possible. Her hair stood on the back of her neck as she imagined Lionel was brutally killed or stamped by the throng of people but she kept running as fast as she could. There were a few men chasing after her from behind, she didn't even dare to look back.

'Oh God… Oh Clark, please help me!'

She raced towards the mass of police who tried to take down rioters, knowing there would be safety among those people. The closer she made, the safer her become and at last… within seconds, she managed to lurch forward, onto a police officer. Her safety was guaranteed at long last.

Clark was locked inside the alienated dimension, floating high in the universe. He was trapped, and he couldn't move around easily. The object kept swirling round and round, causing him to become nausea. However as he focused hard enough on that thing, something did have changed. Something unexpected happened. And without using his mighty power to break open it, the trap set him free!

He's back!

The superman we all knew returned and once again, he flew, shooting all his way back to earth like a meteor was about to collide the earth. The friction occurred between his body and the atmosphere surrounded the earth causing a visible, glaring light. Clark flew across major cities on earth like Paris, New York and headed for Metropolis, people on the ground that noticed the object glowing on the sky, wondering what that was. A few people stared aghast as if they had seen a ghost….. but it was none other but young Clark Kent.

Chloe spun around. A man aka a rioter struck the police officer beside her. She fell on the damp ground, her ankle once again oozed out more blood. The pain seeped inside her body. The man was about to beat her head as the man held up the club high as if a slaughterman was about to chop someone's head. Chloe shut her eyes, thinking this was the end of her life.

She has thought this would be the end for her. But as she counted each second to pass, nothing happened except the sound of the crowd not far from her was still ringing in her ears. Still scared out of her wits, she slowly opened her eyes.

Clark Kent held the mad man high with one of his single hand. And with just a swing of his arm, the man was flung to the side of the alleyway like a beach ball. Chloe could hardly believe her eyes that her best friend has arrived just in the nick of time to save her life yet the savior before her eyes was undoubtedly real.

She was thunderstruck. For a moment she didn't know what to say, just staring at the big man with her big man in front of her.

'Clark…,' she muttered.

The duo stood in silence at the top of a building. Clark looked down at the riot that took place in the city streets. He stood a long moment without saying a word.

After what seemed like aeons, Clark broke the silence by saying, 'I need to stop him.' The words were expressed with confidence as if he knew what he was going to do, at any cost at all.

Chloe was confused but she has regained her composure. "Stop who? Clark, you haven't…'

'No, I just can't. And I've made a grave mistake.' Clark told Chloe, who was apparently didn't understand.

'Clark, it's not your fault. Lex is your friend and I know you will never do that…'

But she was cut off by Clark as he quickly snapped back, saying, 'everything will be over if only I do that but I didn't'

'Stop blaming yourself, it's not your fault. You know you can't save everyone though you have tried to do so. You know I will always help you, no matter what.'

Their eyes locked together as they looked at one another without blinking.

'Where's Lana?' Clark asked for the first time they met.

"I don't know. She didn't show up at her apartment.' Chloe told him. She could see that Clark still cared her a lot. She knew even he and Lana had broken up but Clark will never let his love for her away.

Clark turned away and headed towards the end of the edge of building.

"Where are you going, Clark?'

"Find her." He paused before he answered her. Chloe knew this was not the answer she was looking for.

She walked hurriedly toward him and without thinking at all, she leaned forward to kiss him on his lips.

The surroundings was very quiet. The moment their lips touched, it sent an indescribable feeling through her spine…. There was warmth over her mouth… everything became blur… and her heart beat very fast, her hand went very cold but she had no idea why her whole body felt so hot…

She really wanted to linger a little bit longer but as Clark pulled her away and broke away their lips. She looked at him, with the emotions that Clark would never fathom. Chloe knew she would never be with him because……. Because that's the person who will only think she is his loyal best friend in his entire life. Clark, on the other hand, was a little perplexed while looking directly into her eyes.

'Clark, please, don't leave me… you know how I felt.' Chloe whispered between her sobbing as she talked.

Clark was speechless but the mission he had yet to fulfil, he needed to end all of this. He could see from the way she talked, everything was full of emotions and deep feelings that she kept for herself for so many years.

'Chloe, I…' he wanted to say something but inside his brain, everything was… blank, right that moment.

"Clark, just promise me, promise me one thing that you will come back for me,' she said softly. A single tear rolled down her pretty cheeks.

And that was the moment that he thought, everything was going to change. His terminal condition, the love affair that caught up on him before would slowly to lose its grip…. on him. For another fraction of second they looked at each other, then he wrapped his strong arms around her. Chloe's face was pressed into his shirt and be invisible for several long moments. They were locked in a close embrace, with nothing could separate both of them now.

"I'll come back. You have my word." This, at last, was his answer.

Tears began to drip from her cheeks onto his shoulder as she sobbed. The only thing on his mind now was the girl he was holding… …

He flew from the building into the dark night, soaring on the air, with only one aim etched deeply inside his heart.  
Tonight I have to end this There's nothing I can do But to end all of this I have seen providence

And I know it is my destiny

Tonight I am going make it

Chloe watched as Clark shooting into the darkness from the top of the building until the man became a tiny dot. She knew nothing to say but far deep in the recesses of her mind, she whispered something else.

Goodbye, Superman !

I have my problem to use words to convey the feelings the characters feel though I wish to express them all freely one day. Please let me know how you think about it. I will always appreciate your feedback, thanks. 


End file.
